1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to step canes, and more particularly pertains to a new step assisting device for assisting a person in ascending or descending stairs or steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of step canes is known in the prior art. More specifically, step canes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art step canes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,057; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,163; U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,735; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,430; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,946; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,828.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new step assisting device. The inventive device includes an adjustable size support base including first and second base portions adjustably secured to each other. First and second support feet are connected to the first base portion and the second base portion and are adjustable relative thereto in order to adjust the height of the support base. An adjustable handle is pivotally attached to the support base in order to make it easier to use the device, and the handle is biased by a spring to a generally vertical position.
In these respects, the step assisting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a person in ascending or descending stairs or steps.